fantasy_filmfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness
Darkness, also known by his full title The Lord of Darkness, is the main antagonist of Ridley Scott's fantasy film Legend. He is ruler of the night and all that is evil, seeking to destroy light so he may resume his reign over the Earth as he had in the past. He is portrayed brilliantly by actor Tim Curry, who has played many villainous roles. History Eternal Night and Light's Creation Before the creation of Light and Time, the Earth was shrouded in perpetual darkness. Which was then ruled by the Lord of Darkness and overrun with his brethren. Not much is known about Darkness during his rule except that he was free to roam the world without the sun as a threat. However when Light was born into the Universe, the Lord of Darkness was forced to retreat into the shadows of the Earth; Planning to reclaim the power he had lost by destroying light forever. It is implied that after his retreat Darkness continued to rule the land from the Great Tree, where the wicked made sacrifices to him or maybe to the night itself. However when goodness became more plentiful, he was forced to resort to influence as his only weapon outside of his lair. He remained imprisoned in his sanctuary for possibly more than a millennia before the events of Legend took place. ''Legend'' Feeling the presence of the Unicorns in the forest, Darkness orders his most loyal goblin Blix to find them and retrieve their horns. After Blix successfully kills the stallion, he brings the alicorn to Darkness who finds his minion playing around with it. He then sentences Blunder to fall in the Pit and orders the remaining goblins to find the mare who was still alive. Once the mare is captured, Darkness learns he has a second prisoner -Princess Lili- whom he spies on in the dungeon. Confused by his long-forgotten (maybe even new) feelings of desire, he asks his "Father" for advice and then begins to tempt the princess. He offers Lili jewels and a black gown before revealing himself to her. While attempting to seduce the princess, the Lord of Darkness reveals light to be his weakness as Jack and Gump listen through the main door. However, his seduction proves futile as Lili continues to refuse him. Only showing her "acceptance" when she says she will stay with Darkness if she gets to kill the mare. Unable to refuse the princess, Darkness prepares the ritual as Jack and his companions fight over shooting Lili before she deals the blow. But before they make a decision, Lili cuts the chains and frees the mare. Furious, Darkness knocks out Lili and engages in a duel with Jack. Eventually gaining the upper hand, Darkness prepares to kill Jack when he is suddenly stabbed by the stallion's alicorn and is hit by the suns last rays. In a final attempt at survival, Darkness remarks that as long as there is light there will be darkness and he will never be killed. The heroes ignore his speech by cutting off his hand and sending him into a dark void, defeating the Lord of Darkness for now... Appearance Gallery Category:Characters